


Lamprey Hole

by hyungwomb



Series: Songs [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Music inspire fic, lamprey, this can be sad if you squint, this is like set in middle school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwomb/pseuds/hyungwomb
Summary: Curiosity killed the doe





	1. Lamprey Hole

Hyungwon sat on the swing, breeze gently jostling his hair. He sighed softly through his nose as he looked around, already bored of the ever familiar park.

With another little pouty sigh, he stood from the swing and began walking the lining of the park, arms out at his sides to stay balanced. 

His eyes fall on a trail he had yet to explore, head tilting a bit. Curiosity quickly took hold as he hopped down from the railing and began onwards along the path. His eyes took in all of the details, the overgrown plants and weeds that told him this path was easily forgotten. 

As he walks, he hears the birds singing back and forth. Hyungwon feels the sun that spills in little spots from between the leaves, warming his skin. He watched the path twist around to the back of the mountain beside the park.

He stopped walking when he found himself standing beside a tunnel, one like he’d never explored before. It was a big draining hole, usually not much to see, but he had nothing better to do. Carefully, Hyungwon stepped into the tunnel. 

Hyungwon looked around, hearing his own breath echo off of the walls. His fingers trail the wall, curiosity once again being piqued as he found a little hole. With a childish little grin, he stuck his finger into the hole. 

The pain didn’t quite set in until he pulled his hand away, pointer finger now completely missing from it’s usual spot. His eyes widen and he clutches the hand to his chest, scrambling to escape the tunnel. 

Hyungwon ran back home, feeling uneasy and sick. Along the path, he heard a frogs croak and tripped over his feet. 


	2. Orange Cone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frog’s croak

Not a lot of kids were close to the pretty boy in class with nine fingers. He didn’t talk to anyone, no one made much of an effort to talk to him. That is, excluding Kihyun.

Kihyun was always so curious about the shy boy. He often followed him to the park, sat with him in silence until he would go home. Today, however, he was going to break the silence. 

“What happened to your hand,” Kihyun blurts, that being the first real thing he’s ever said to the boy. 

Hyungwon’s head slowly turns, his big doe eyes falling in Kihyun’s face. He stares for a moment, obviously hesitant. 

“It’s hard to explain. I could probably just show you,” He says, standing from his spot on the swing and walking to the edge of the park. 

Kihyun feels some fear and excitement bubble up in his chest, standing from his own spot to follow behind the other. He keeps his hands in his pockets, tucking his thumbs into his fists to calm down. 

At the start of the path, an orange traffic cone wards off travelers. Though, Hyungwon and Kihyun seem to both ignore the warning. Hyungwon walks along the uncomfortably familiar path, not much able to focus on the breathtaking scenery. Kihyun, on the other hand, is taking in every detail. 

After a few minutes of walking, they face the tunnel Hyungwon knew well. It seemed he didn’t notice the sign stuck in the ground beside the tunnel, bright yellow with an exclamation point. 

Kihyun stared at it for a moment as Hyungwon went ahead, stepping into the tunnel. A short gasp grabs Kihyun’s attention and he advances to the opening of the tunnel, seeing Hyungwon fall into a hole in the floor of the drain. 

Kihyun tries his best to rescue the other, holding his hand and pulling him up. As he looks past Hyungwon’s face, he sees that the pretty boy is melting and breaking apart in the hole. 

Fear floods his system and he lets go, falling back onto the ground outside of the tunnel. He scrambled to stand, running back home. He felt uneasy and sick. Along the path, he heard a frogs croak and tripped over his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had fun!


End file.
